The Corrs
The Corrs ist eine irische Popmusik-Gruppe. Die Gruppe besteht aus vier Geschwistern, die in Dundalk nahe der nordirischen Grenze an der Ostküste Irlands geboren und aufgewachsen sind. In ihrer Musik vereinen sie Pop-, Softrock- und Folkelemente. Bandgeschichte Die Corr-Geschwister wuchsen in Dundalk, einer irischen Kleinstadt, auf. Sie stammen aus einer musikalischen Familie. Der nationale Durchbruch kam für die Corrs 1995, nachdem sie ihr erstes Album mit dem Titel Forgiven, Not Forgotten veröffentlichten. Auch ihr 1997 veröffentlichtes zweites Album, Talk on Corners, verkaufte sich gut. Den Durchbruch in Großbritannien und im restlichen Europa erreichten sie mit einer Remix-Version des Albums sowie der Coverversion von Fleetwood Macs „Dreams“. Die CD war das erfolgreichste Album des Jahres 1998 in Großbritannien. Die Corrs waren die erste irische Band, die einen solchen Erfolg in Großbritannien erzielen konnte. 2000 veröffentlichten sie ihr drittes Studioalbum In Blue, mit dem sie in den USA den Durchbruch erreichten, und spielten ein MTV-Unplugged-Konzert. Ein Jahr später erschien ein Best-of-Album. 2004 veröffentlichten die Geschwister Borrowed Heaven, ein Album, das vom Tod ihrer Mutter geprägt war. Sie starb im Alter von 57 Jahren an einer seltenen Lungenkrankheit. Am 23. September 2005 erschien das Album Home, das hauptsächlich irische Lieder enthält, darunter auch einige Coverversionen von Traditionals und aktuelleren Titeln. Zudem erschien im Oktober 2005 die Doppel-DVD All the Way Home / A History of the Corrs, auf der sich neben einer Konzertaufzeichnung auch eine ausführliche Dokumentation zum Werdegang der Corrs befindet. Zwischen den Jahren 2007 und 2011 erschienen Soloveröffentlichungen von Andrea Corr und Sharon Corr. Diskografie Studioalben * 1995: Forgiven, Not Forgotten * 1997: Talk on Corners * 2000: In Blue (auch als DVD-Audio erschienen) * 2004: Borrowed Heaven * 2005: Home Es erschienen außerdem mehrere Special-Editions. Livealben * 1999: Unplugged * 2001: VH1 presents The Corrs live in Dublin (nur in den USA erschienen) Zusammenstellungen * 2001: Best of The Corrs * 2006: Dreams: The Ultimate Corrs Collection * 2007: The Works Singles siehe Chartplatzierungen DVDs * 1999: The Corrs – Live at the Royal Albert Hall * 2000: Party in the Park 1998 * 2000: The Corrs – Unplugged * 2000: The Corrs – Live at Lansdowne Road * 2001: The Corrs – Live in London * 2002: The Videos * 2004: The Corrs – Platinum Series (2 DVDs: Live at the Royal Albert Hall & Live at Lansdowne Road) * 2005: The Corrs – All the Way Home: A History of the Corrs / Live in Geneva (2 DVDs) Chartplatzierungen Veröffentlichungen in chronologischer Reihenfolge und deren jeweils höchste Chartpositionen.DE Alben, DE Singles, AT, CH, IE 1, IE 2, UK 1, UK 2, US Alben, US Singles Alben * = Forgiven, Not Forgotten stieg erst 2000 in die österreichischen Charts ein Singles 1 = mit The Chieftains 2 = spanische Version von One Night, mit Alejandro Sanz Auszeichnungen * 1993: CARA Awards (Irland): Kategorie Best Newcomers. * 1996: IRMA Awards (Irland): Kategorie Best New Irish Act. * 1997: Premios Amigos: Kategorie Best International Album für „Forgiven Not Forgotten“. * 1997: Irish National Entertainment Awards 1997 (Irland): Kategorie: Best Irish Group. * 1998: Premios Amigos: Kategorien Best International Group und Best International Album. * 1999: Irish National Entertainment Awards 1999 (Irland): Kategorie Popular Music. * 1999: Brit Awards (Vereinigtes Königreich): Kategorie Best International Group. * 1999: HMV Awards (Vereinigtes Königreich): Kategorie HMV International Award. * 1999: World Music Award (verliehen in Monte Carlo): Kategorie World's biggest-selling Irish act. * 1999: Heineken-Hot Press Awards (Nordirland): Kategorien Best Irish Band und Best Live Performance in Ireland by an Irish Act für „Live Landsdowne Road“. * 2000: Capital FM's London Awards (Vereinigtes Königreich): Kategorie: London's Favourite International Group. * 2000: Singapore Radio Music Awards (Singapur): Kategorie: Best Pop Group. * 2000: My VH1 Music Awards (USA): Kategorie: Best Kept Secret. * 2001: NRJ Music Awards (Frankreich): Kategorie: Best International Band. * 2001: Capital FM's London Awards (Vereinigtes Königreich): Kategorie: Concert Capital Award. * 2003: Irish World Award (Irland): Kategorie: Best International Act. * 2005: Member of the Order of the British Empire[http://www.rte.ie/ten/2005/1107/corrs.html www.rte.ie: Honorary MBEs are awarded to Corrs.] Zugriff am 1. September 2012. Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (englisch) * corrs.de Private Website mit informativen Inhalten zum Thema The Corrs (Videos, Liedtexte, Bilder, Konzertterminen und -berichten) (deutsch) * corrs.4fans.net Umfangreiche Fanseite mit Neuigkeiten, Forum, Galerien, Konzertberichten, CD-Reviews und vielem mehr.(deutsch) * Offizielle Webseite von Sharon Corr (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Popband Kategorie:Irische Band Corr